


When You Say Nothing At All

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Post-Episode: s2e15 A Problem Of Memory, Romance, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics, dance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: In the wake of learning about the secret Magnus has been keeping from him, all Alec wants to do right now is to distract him from it, and he knew just how.





	When You Say Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: [When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SCOimBo5tg)

Alec pulled away from the hug just to look Magnus in the eyes while his hands wiped away the tear tracks that were staining the beautiful face of the man he loved with all of his heart. He didn't know how to push back the memory that was tormenting Magnus presently, but, he knew a way to help Magnus feel better for even a few moments.  
  
He hated that Magnus felt this way even when he was around, so, he got it into his head that, every time he was around the gorgeous Asian that he was lovingly able to call his own, he would make their times together happy and filled with a love so tangible that Magnus would be able to seek comfort from the memories until his mind stopped plaguing him with the memory of his Mother's death as well as the subsequent murder of his step-father.  
  
Getting up from his kneeling position in front of Magnus, he went to the iHome dock that Magnus kept his iPod in just to search through the vast amounts of music on the device until he found the song he wanted. The music immediately started to play which seemed to catch Magnus' attention from the twisting torment that was his mind.  
  
Turning towards Alec as Alison Krauss started singing, he couldn't help the smile that started to light up his face. The smile seemed to light up the room for Alec as he saw it reach the gorgeous dark brown eyes of the man that he'd fallen helplessly in love with. Ever day he got to see him, was another day spent in the light of a darkened room, and he cherishes those days the most.  
  
Walking up to Magnus, he takes his right hand in his left and, without saying a word about what he was doing, draws Magnus toward him using his right hand to keep his boyfriend against his body. Magnus puts his left hand on the back of Alec's neck just to keep them both together a little more, and, that, is when contentment seemed to start filling his body.  
  
The memory of his Mother seemed to slip away as they both started to slowly move together in a slow, lazy dance that didn't need any real thought put into it on how to move, where to plant their feet, or where their hands should be at any precise moment. It was just moving wherever they'll move to without a worry of trying to impress the other with their dance skills.

 _Old Mr. Webster could never define._  
_What's being said between your heart and mine._

Alec, in a slightly bold move, spun Magnus out who laughed as he spun right back into Alec's embrace only, this time, his back was to the taller man's chest, and Magnus seemed to melt into the contentment that the both of them were feeling.  
  
Rarely did they have these moments where both of them didn't have anything to worry about, and Magnus always lived for these moments. Even though he hasn't been himself for the past few days, it didn't mean that he took for granted the small moments where Alec would be with him; even if he wasn't there when the Shadowhunter woke up in the morning, it didn't mean that Magnus spoiled the hours he was forced to stay awake, no, he liked to watch the dark-haired man sleep (how else did you think Magnus found out Alec snored?)  
  
Magnus felt the soft brush of lips upon his cheek which made him sigh happily. This would be one of his favorite memories to look back on for years because Alexander didn't have to make him feel better, but he did anyways. This man that captured his heart without even trying was making him feel the best he's felt in days, and Magnus would never be able to make it up to him. Never.

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._  
_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me._  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall._  
_You say it best when you say nothing at all._


End file.
